


Другой породы

by Dva_Stula, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Animal Death, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Romance, Trailercore, graphic depiction of violence, пропаганда второй поправки к конституции сша, рейтинг присвоен тексту за насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020
Summary: История о том, как Веном и Квайет пытались начать новую жизнь, Даймонд Догз не могли с этим смириться, а Биг Босс попал в газету в джинсовых шортах.
Relationships: Quiet/Venom Snake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Миди R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Другой породы

* * *

— Люди просто так не растворяются в воздухе. Особенно если их ищу я.

— Быть может, причина в другом, — сказал Миллер и устало потер переносицу. — Никогда не рассматривал вариант, что ты просто плохой шпион?

Связь прерывалась, а голос Оцелота в трубке скрипел из-за скремблера.

— Задача хорошего шпиона, Миллер, не в том, чтобы украсть чужие тайны, а в том, чтобы знать, насколько враг осведомлен о _наших_ тайнах. И поверь, если бы Фантом оказался в руках Агентства, я был бы в курсе.

Поскольку проблема была деликатной и не терпела отлагательств, Оцелот не мог ограничиться радиосвязью. Он звонил раз в три дня и отчитывался, сверял их данные.

Миллер представлял, как Оцелот сидит на заправленной кровати в очередном задрипанном мотеле, в убогом городишке богом забытого округа, за окном у него — перекресток с протертой разметкой, облупленная телефонная будка, провинциальная Америка в желтой пыли. Это было безусловно последним местом, где Оцелот хотел бы оказаться, и, в принципе, именно злорадство помогало Миллеру переживать треклятые звонки.

— В таком случае я не понимаю, почему Даймонд Догз бросают столько сил на выполнение твоей работы, — сказал Миллер. — Наш HUMINT молчит. Мои люди посменно слушают полицейские волны, а могли бы заняться чем-нибудь полезным. А я помогаю тебе по доброте душевной, потому что как только Фантом покинул базу, он перестал быть моей проблемой. Облажался тут только ты. Кто бы мог подумать, что твои магические штучки не сработают!

— Нет, — задумчиво ответил Оцелот. — Ты делаешь это потому, что у тебя есть два варианта, Миллер. Либо ты следуешь приказам свыше, либо убираешься на все четыре стороны. А у тебя явно не хватит духу бросить дело всей своей жизни.

Миллер сжал челюсти.

— Если они за четыре месяца так и не дошли до Агентства, то куда они делись? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Оцелот. — Чего они ждут? Зачем было предавать нас, чтобы потом ничего не делать с информацией, которой они располагают?

— Быстрее было бы повесить на них какое-нибудь среднее федеральное преступление… — начал Миллер.

— Чтобы мне пришлось еще и соревноваться с Сайфером и ФБР в скоростном поиске двух квалифицированных убийц.

— Боишься, что не добежишь первым? Не ты ли только что хвастался тем, какой ты великолепный шпион?

— Если Агентство все еще не знает, кто находится у него под носом, нам нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы успеть первыми.

— _Тебе_ нужно, — поправил его Миллер.

— Мне кажется, — вдруг сказал Оцелот обманчиво сладким тоном. Миллер прекрасно знал этот тон. — Мне кажется, ты плохо представляешь себе, чем нам это грозит.

— Нет никаких «нас». И я прекрасно себе представляю, — холодно и зло ответил Миллер. — Поэтому тебе стоит поторопиться. Фантом умеет делать всего две вещи — лечить и убивать. И убивает он явно лучше, чем лечит. Не так много мест, куда он мог бы пойти.

Он бросил трубку до того, как Оцелот успел ответить, и быстро вышел из комнаты, чтобы с чистой совестью не подойти к телефону, когда он снова зазвонит.

* * *

— Знаете, Док, вы мне кого-то напоминаете, — сказал Барри, почесывая за ухом своего скулящего сеттера Бигби, которого он прижимал к груди как ребенка. — Вам часто это говорят?

— Нет.

— Знакомое лицо, — продолжил Барри. — Может, я по ящику вас видел?

— Я сомневаюсь, — ответил Веном.

— Спасибо вам за помощь, — сказал Барри. — Бигби — собака старая и бесполезная, но я к нему привык, сами понимаете. И спасибо за службу, — добавил он, бросив выразительный взгляд на руки Венома, стоящего у раковины.

— С чего вы взяли, что я служил?

— Вид у вас такой, — произнес Барри. — Вьетнам? Я и сам так рвался на войну, когда совсем молодой был, но моя лежачая мать сказала, что вскроется, если я ее брошу. Все еще жалею, что не пошел. Ладно, бывайте, Док.

Он сделал шаг к двери, но вдруг обернулся.

— Забавная у вас финтифлюшка, никогда такой не видел. Почти как настоящая... Чудно. Все-таки наша страна своих не бросает.

— Не хочу вас выгонять, но мой рабочий день закончен, — ответил Веном. — И я никогда не был во Вьетнаме. Я потерял руку в семнадцать лет на работе. Зазевался у станка.

Барри смутился, забормотал что-то невнятное и сразу же исчез в дверях.

Через пятнадцать минут Веном уже запирал свою импровизированную приемную на пустующих задворках почтового отделения Линна. По пятницам Веном работал до пяти, но сегодня была особая пятница, так что он закончил на час раньше, чтобы, никуда не торопясь, забрать Квайет из автомастерской, а потом успеть зайти домой и покормить Пса — кто знает, когда они вернутся.

— Хороших выходных, — бросил Веном. — До понедельника.

Сотрудница почты быстро смерила его взглядом поверх журнала и ничего не ответила.

Веном не проверял, но жители Линна упорно твердили, что августа жарче в Алабаме не было с самого семидесятого года. У них пересыхали поля и колодцы, а скот, за счет которого жила большая часть города, стремительно чах и погибал. Из-за жары тех коров, которые умирали под утро, не успевали сжигать, и сладковатый запах гниющего мяса стоял на городом, прибитый к земле неподвижными пластами горячего воздуха.

Ни ветра, ни дождя.

В некотором роде это локальное бедствие принесло Веному удачу — горожанам ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с его присутствием, а спустя два месяца дрязг, сомнений, подозрений и переговоров они сами предложили ему занять помещение за почтой.

Он быстро согласился — даже если не говорить о деньгах, ему хотелось быть полезным.

Пройдя мимо закрытого рынка и пары пустых кафе с пластиковыми столиками под выцветшими от беспощадного солнца когда-то полосатыми козырьками, Веном остановился под платаном, глядя на стоянку перед автомастерской через дорогу.

Квайет, стоя к нему спиной, копалась в капоте красного понтиака. На ней была белая майка, а верхнюю часть комбинезона она сняла, завязав рукава на пояснице. Бретелька лифчика сползла с плеча, и Квайет поправила ее, оставив на лопатке черный масляный след.

Квайет тоже была довольна своей работой. Ей нравился сам факт того, что от нее требовалось заниматься одним и тем же безо всяких изменений каждый день до определенного часа.

Работы было мало.

Хозяин по имени мистер Джонс упорно игнорировал угасание собственного бизнеса и вяло боролся с ним путем закупки целой партии сувенирных авторучек с логотипом мастерской. Редкие клиенты охотно брали ручки, но сам Линн медленно вымирал — население стремительно сокращалось, самые сообразительные и бойкие жители бежали в города побольше, и рассчитывать оставалось только на проезжих, которые избегали межштатных автомагистралей и ехали в Бирмингем окольным путем.

Их работало трое — Квайет, Ной и Беннет. Мистеру Джонсу не нужно было столько рук, но поздней весной Ной пьяным сел за руль и, въехав на большой скорости в стадо овец, сломал себе три ребра, поэтому на момент появления Квайет место оказалось вакантно. Спустя пару месяцев Ной вернулся, но и ее не уволили — она получала меньше денег, никогда не препиралась в силу обстоятельств и вызывала у мистера Джонса смутную жалость.

— Такая хорошенькая, бедняжка, а могла бы стать актрисой, — говорил он.

Благодаря узам непотизма, увольнение Ною уж точно не грозило, что не мешало ему чуять в Квайет вечную конкуренцию. Казалось, рано или поздно ему должно было надоесть, но его неприязнь только росла. Если выходило так, что работала одна Квайет, он со своим дружком Беннетом мог часами стоять у нее над душой, рассуждая вслух обо всем: о причине ее немоты и о том, в чем еще она неполноценна, о том, куда бы ей стоило пойти работать вместо автомастерской, о природе ее отношений с «Доком» и миллионе других вещей.

Квайет это отнюдь не смущало. Неприязнь была для нее в порядке вещей — ее не любили всю жизнь, а невозможность вступить в перепалку удивительным образом сделала все проще.

Почувствовав, что на нее смотрят, она обернулась. Веном стоял в тени на другой стороне дороге и ждал ее. В обрезанных джинсах и надвинутой на глаза кепке он выглядел крайне нелепо, и Квайет захотелось улыбнуться.

Ее не переставало смешить то, с каким энтузиазмом Веном вцепился в неказистые развлечения алабамской провинции. Веному нравилось все, начиная от гаражных распродаж и кончая автокинотеатром в двадцати милях Линна, где они трижды смотрели «Инопланетянина», потому что ничего больше там не показывали.

Веном помахал ей рукой. Квайет показала ему десять пальцев и, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, улыбнулась.

За условным офисом, где мистер Джонс уныло перебирал свои авторучки под шелест вентиляторов, находился проход на склад. Там, у жестяных шкафчиков, куда можно было свалить свое барахло, работники переодевались. Квайет, не снимая ботинок, вылезла из грязного комбинезона и натянула футболку с логотипом «Алабама Кримсон Тайд».

— Валишь пораньше? — раздалось у нее над ухом.

Она вздрогнула и ударилась локтем о шкафчик. Ной умудрился подкрасться незаметно, и Квайет разозлилась сама на себя. Определенно, она расслабилась и потеряла хватку.

Ной напоказ обвел ее взглядом с ног до головы, как будто ждал, что ей станет неловко от того, что она стоит перед ним в трусах. Квайет только закатила глаза.

— Что ты такая кислая? Небось идешь на ярмарку со своим Доком? Уже выбрала красивое платьице? Покрасоваться перед народом?

Иногда Квайет хотелось убить его. Она в красках представила себе, как подсечет его под коленом, одним движением сломает нос каблуком, чтобы он не успел опомниться, а потом затолкает фирменную авторучку ему в ухо. Она войдет туда, как в теплое масло, Ной даже не успеет рта открыть.

— Знаешь, — протянул Ной и разгладил несуществующую складку на футболке Квайет. — А я не такой плохой парень. Наверное, мы с тобой начали не с той ноги. Я думаю, нам стоит решить эту проблему во внерабочее время. Например, ты можешь пригласить нас с Беннетом на ужин, мы бы скрасили вам с Доком вечерок.

Квайет хлопнула его по ладони, лязгнула жестяной дверцей и, схватив свои джинсы, вышла в коридор.

— И улыбнись уже, наконец! — крикнул Ной ей вслед.

Чужаков не любят нигде. Но в большом городе легко пропасть, слиться с толпой, затеряться среди других беглецов, пока в маленьком каждое новое лицо становится событием. Само появление чужака попирает сложившиеся порядки, согласно которым все жители должны двигаться по единой траектории — от одной старшей школы через одну церковь к одному кладбищу.

Когда Квайет вышла, Веном все еще стоял под деревом с другой стороны дороги и ждал ее.

— Ничего интересного, — ответил он на немой вопрос.

Домой они ходили пешком — через милю после автомастерской сворачивали в поле и шли среди зарослей по протоптанной ими же за лето тропе. Сухие стебли оглушительно пахли, стрекотали цикады, Квайет мычала себе под нос «Теннесийский вальс». Она, как обычно, шла первой и всегда останавливалась в том месте, где сквозь пшеницу был виден их трейлер: все выглядело нетронутым, собака Венома спала на привязи в тени, привалившись боком к нагретой пластиковой бочке с дождевой водой.

Пса Веном подобрал еще в июне. Кто-то сбил его на машине, но оказался достаточно сердобольным, чтобы довести несчастное животное до ветеринара и бросить у порога. Проще было бы усыпить его, но Веном забрал бестолкового Пса домой. Квайет считала это бесполезной тратой ресурсов — Пес хромал, спал большую часть времени и, кажется, был глух.

Однажды ночью им в окно прилетел камень. Они не сразу поняли, что это было — просто услышали, как разбилось стекло, посыпавшись внутрь. Квайет тогда сразу же скатилась с матраса, упав голой спиной на осколки, и схватилась за приклад своей «Савадж 99», которую приклеила изолентой под узкой кроватью. Она видела, как Веном весь подобрался, привычно сливаясь с тенью и слушая нагрянувшую тишину. Это оказался просто камень, за которым ничего не последовало, но они так и заснули, просидев всю ночь на матрасе плечом к плечу. И только Пес безмятежно спал до самого завтрака.

Абсолютно бестолковая собака, думала Квайет.

— Нам тут никто не рад, — сказал Веном утром и пошел в город за новым стеклом.

Он не расстраивался, а просто констатировал факт. Обоим не было никакого дела, рады им или нет.

Пес приоткрыл левый глаз и, почуяв Венома, вскочил, радостно вывалив язык. Веном чесал его шею и уши, пока Квайет ковырялась в бесполезном замке — дверь в трейлер держалась на честном слове, но и красть у них было нечего.

На сборы оставалось около двух часов. Веном включил радио и, подпевая ему, завозился в ящике с консервами, пока Квайет под палящим солнцем смывала с рук следы машинного масла.

Потом он ел, сидя на их кровати, пока Квайет лежала у него на коленях, разглядывая мух, ползающих по потолку.

— Эй, — сказал Веном, когда Квайет закинула ноги на одеяло.

Он хмыкнула, обозначая свое презрение к его новоиспеченной щепетильности, но послушно разулась.

Пока Квайет было абсолютно все равно, где спать, если у помещения есть хотя бы две стены и крыша, Веном посвятил уйму свободного времени на то, чтобы жить в почти настоящей комнате и есть в почти настоящей кухне, пусть даже никто из двоих толком не умел готовить. Веном ценил материальное с энтузиазмом домохозяйки из пригорода — ему нравилось иметь свою чашку, нравилось их стеганое покрывало с синими цветами, которое он купил на гаражной распродаже, нравился звон колокольчиков ловца ветра, висящего у двери.

Он должен был иметь хоть что-то только свое.

Монотонные, однообразные дни мерно текли друг за другом, и оба были уверены, что ничего лучше с ними не случалось и, возможно, уже не случится.

Они хорошо подходили друг другу: Веном не помнил, кто он, а Квайет не хотела вспоминать. В списке языков, которыми она владела, почему-то были навахо и сербохорватский. Веном не сомневался, что один из двух — ее родной, но Квайет только пожимала плечами, как делала всегда, когда не собиралась давать внятных ответов.

Насколько Квайет была равнодушна к своей прошлой жизни, настолько Веном цеплялся за каждую мелочь, которая пробуждала в нем зыбкое воспоминание.

На Юге каждый крошечный город казался Веному таким знакомым — эти исходящие на труху церкви, липкие от газировки стойки в аптеках и прокуренные танцевальные залы с заедающими музыкальными автоматами, как будто когда-то он именно тут и родился, а потом приложил массу усилий, чтобы не умирать тут же. Иногда у него замирало сердце от секундного узнавания, словно он уже видел эту вывеску, облупившееся крыльцо или развесистое дерево у развилки с указателем на Мемфис. Он пытался вспомнить, но воспоминание ускользало, и с тем же успехом мог бы ловить кольцо, слетевшее с пальца на илистое дно быстрого ручья.

Прошлого не существовало, завтрашний день был под вопросом, но у Венома всегда оставалось «сейчас». Сейчас, когда Квайет, нахмурившись, смотрела в зеркало, вставляя в уши серьги. Ее тело не принимало мелкой добровольной травмы, и дырки зарастали быстрее, чем должны были, но Квайет упорно втыкала металлические крючки обратно, вытирая кровь тыльной стороной ладони. Серьги, странная, с точки зрения Венома, конструкция из розовых пластиковых окружностей, заключенных одна в другую, доставали ей почти до плечей.

Веном любил смотреть, как он собирается, сосредоточенно и хмуро разглядывает себя в зеркало, взбивая короткие волосы, и вертит головой, изучая себя со всех сторон под тихий стук пластиковых колец. Ее руки не грубели от физического труда, но под ногтями собиралась черная каемка, от которой Квайет не спешила избавиться.

Он подошёл к ней сзади, чтобы застегнуть пуговицы на платье, и увидел своё отражение поверх ее плеча. Смотреть на себя в зеркало Веном не любил. С начала лета от не стриг бороду и похудел на пятнадцать фунтов. Он думал обрить голову наголо, но тогда шрапнель бы бросалась в глаза. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Веном носил кепку даже на работе. Его лицо загорело, щеки ввалились, а кожа шелушилась.

Он выглядел почти другим человеком. Это все было дико — как обклеивать яркими обоями одиночную камеру. Клей что хочешь, но в камере нет ничего твоего. Камера всегда будет собственностью тюремщика.

И все равно днем было проще, чем ночью.

Ночью ему снились чужие сны, полные чужим ужасом: бескрайние поля белых цветов, медали и изнеженные руки, что вешали их ему на грудь, бестелесные тени, бредущие по течению мелкой реки.

Веном просыпался и чувствовал, как в членах тела ноют осколки костей Чико и Паз. Быть может, во сне он кричал — во всяком случае, каждый раз, когда Веном открывал глаза, Квайет неотрывно смотрела на него, подложив под голову локоть. Тогда она гладила Венома по щеке прохладной ладонью и тихо напевала на незнакомом языке, ожидая, пока он снова погрузится в сон, а потом только засыпала сама.

* * *

Перед ними стояла палатка в бело-зеленую полоску.

— Снимок на память! — орал мальчик лет пятнадцати в соломенной шляпе. — Господа, сделайте снимок на память! Мэм, — обратился он к Квайет, — вы знали, что человеческий мозг усваивает только тридцать процентов пережитого? Вы даже представить себе не можете, сколько уже забыли. Это научный факт! А мы печатаем на первоклассной бумаге и завтра же высылаем вам фотографию на домашний адрес. Вот вам будет семьдесят, станете вы сморщенная и сухая, а потом посмотрите на снимок и вспомните этот день, разве не здорово? Правда, мистер?

Квайет поморщилась и хотела пройти дальше, но Веном взял ее за плечо.

— Почему нет? — спросил он.

Мальчик тут же засуетился.

— Вот и славно, мистер. Садитесь. Или вы хотите, чтобы леди села? Верное решение! Вы скажете — нынче фотография всем доступна. Но мы печатаем на первоклассной бумаге в разных форматах. Хотите — в раму вставляйте. Хотите — носите в кошельке.

Квайет закатила глаза, но все-таки села на стул, уступив чужой сентиментальности. В ее прошлой жизни попасть в объектив фотокамеры было равнозначно самоубийству, но, с другой стороны, где теперь эта прошлая жизнь?

— Положите руки леди на плечи, мистер! — воскликнул мальчик. — У вас есть дети? — В ответе он не нуждался. — Вот и отлично, будет, что им показать. Улыбайтесь!

Квайет не собиралась улыбаться и всем своим видом демонстрировала скепсис по отношению к происходящему. Веном, наоборот, расплылся в широкой и неестественной улыбке — это казалось правильным хотя бы потому, что Веном никогда не видел, чтобы Биг Босс улыбался.

Мальчик пристроился у фотокамеры.

— Мэм, вы такая хорошенькая, что же вы скуксились?

Квайет упрямо сомкнула губы и сложила ладони на голых коленях. Вспышка ударила им в глаза. Веном попросил занести фотографию в подсобку за почтой, и мальчик клялся, что завтра же снимок будет у него на столе.

В баре на пустыре, вокруг которого ветер обычно гонял клочки мусора под кривым фонарем, где теперь разбили палатки с дешевыми украшениями и кожаными куртками, танцевали люди. Внутри было накурено и пахло потом, перекрики и громкий пьяный смех перебивали жалко блеющий музыкальный автомат с тридцатью композициями.

Они пролезли к стойке, притиснулись в стене и стали смотреть. Люди пытались танцевать, неуклюже топчась в толпе.

Он поймал ее взгляд и кивнул в сторону танцующих. Квайет сжала губы и упрямо помотала головой.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Веном. — Одну песню.

Выяснилось, что он отлично танцевал, хотя воспоминание о том, кто и когда учил его, потерялось вместе с именем, фамилией и датой рождения. Квайет же оказалась поразительно деревянной для женщины, жизнь которой большую часть времени зависела от ловкости и скорости реакции.

Она пожала плечами. Хорошо, одну песню, если ты правда так этого хочешь.

На сцену вышел мужчина в шляпе с гитарой через плечо, кашлянул и постучал ногтем по микрофону. Квайет не видела его прежде, наверное, он приехал вместе с ярмаркой, чтобы разнообразить скудный репертуар автомата в обмен на бесплатную выпивку, а завтра уехать и никогда не вернуться.

— Я хочу спеть о странном событии, которое случилось с моим другом, когда он обнаружил у себя на участке бездонную дыру, — хриплым голосом сказал мужчина и сразу запел, аккомпанируя себе на гитаре.

Квайет дала утянуть себя в центр бара. Пьяные посетители разбились на пары и начали бестолково переминаться с ноги на ногу, цепляясь друг за друга. Голос вводил Квайет в сонное состояние, и она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, пока Веном придерживал ее за талию, соответствуя ее незатейливым движениям.

Будь на то воля Квайет, она бы всегда оставалась дома. Ей нравилось сидеть на пластиковом стуле на краю поля, качаться на двух ножках и смотреть, как солнце вязнет в пшенице, пока радио над ухом поет на разные голоса. Ей нравилось выключать его после заката и погружаться в шелест трав и звон ловца ветра. Ночью она просыпалась от каждого звука, а потом лежала и слушала, как размеренно дышит во сне Веном, и это ей тоже нравилось. Квайет нравилось прикладывать к щеке заиндевелую банку пива, нравилась обволакивающая алабамская жара, дрожащий воздух над раскаленным асфальтом и то, что впервые в жизни от нее ничего не требовалось.

Песня даже не кончилась, а просто переросла в другую, быструю. Квайет отступила к стене, сложив руки на груди, пока Веном, подхватив под локоть абсолютно незнакомую и явно неместную пожилую женщину, закружился с ней по так называемой танцевальной площадке.

У бара Квайет заметила Ноя. Казалось, он уже давно то и дело поглядывал на нее в ожидании, когда она обратит на него внимание. Квайет растянула губы в откровенно фальшивой улыбке, и Ной заправски подмигнул в ответ, отчего ей стало неожиданно неуютно.

Веном, смеясь, выпустил свою пожилую партнершу и, облокотившись на стойку, на пальцах заказал у бармена пиво. Он собирался вернуться к Квайет, но когда обернулся, ему под локоть бросился какой-то парень.

— Смотри, куда идешь, Док, — сказал он.

Веном вспомнил его лицо — парень работал с Квайет в автомастерской, но они никогда не говорили. Кажется, его звали Ной.

Пиво выплеснулось Веному на ботинки и Ною на рубашку.

— Посмотри на это, а я купил ее буквально вчера, — громко сказал Ной, прищурившись. — Кстати, это мои друзья — Беннет, Лерой и Том.

Все трое маячили у него за плечом, застыв, точно на низком старте. Их глаза были прикованы к Веному. Тому на вид едва ли исполнилось семнадцать лет — он хмурился, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе, но россыпь прыщей на щеках и лбу и едва пробивающиеся усы сводили всю угрозу на нет, придавая ему исключительно комичный вид.

— Мы никогда не знакомились, но твоя подружка так много о тебе говорит, — снова произнес Ной. — Я Ной.

— Рад встрече, — ответил Веном. — Жаль твою рубашку. Купи себе выпить за мой счет.

Он сунул сдачу Ною в нагрудный карман. Ной открыл рот, но Веном, хлопнув его по плечу, исчез за спинами танцующих.

Когда они вышли из бара через несколько часов, небо было все еще непроницаемо черным. Палатки уже свернули, откуда-то несло горящим пластиком, и даже фонарь на пустыре почему-то не работал.

* * *

Квайет шла впереди, мыча песню про бездонную дыру себе под нос. Они пробирались через поле в темноте по узкой тропе. Веном не видел Квайет, но слышал, что иногда она оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что он не отстал.

Вдруг Квайет остановилась как вкопанная и толкнула его назад, прикрывая собой, точно повинуясь старым рефлексам.

— Мы больше не в… — усмехнулся Веном, но увидел, как где-то далеко впереди между засохших подсолнухов горел свет. Это были окна их трейлера.

— Черт, — тихо сказал он, — я уверен, что все гасил. Генератор точно сядет.

В глубине души он прекрасно знал, что погасил свет. Также он знал, что сейчас самым разумным решением будет развернуться, уйти, забыть про трейлер раз и навсегда и завтра же покинуть и город, и округ, и штат.

Оставалась одна загвоздка.

— Я не могу бросить Пса, — прошептал Веном. — Я быстро.

Квайет не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы он почувствовал степень ее осуждения.

Конечно, вероятность того, что Даймонд Догз или Сайфер ждали их, заботливо оповестив о своем присутствии заранее, была крайне мала, но решение жертвовать своей безопасностью ради собаки казалось чуть ли не глупее надежды, что они протянут до зимы.

— Я… — сказал Веном.

Квайет зажала ему рот ладонью и ткнула себя пальцем в грудь.

— Постой, — начал Веном, пытаясь схватить ее за руку, но она уже исчезла появилась у трейлера с еле слышным хлопком.

После сонного бесконечного лета всплеск адреналина ошпарил все органы чувств, и Квайет, почти забыв, что они больше не в Кабуле, автоматически хлопнула себя по бедру в поисках ножа, но нащупала лишь голую кожу под подолом платья. Оставалось два варианта — отвязать Пса или порвать длинную и толстую бечевку руками, что, в сущности, не стоило ей никаких усилий, однако проблема оказалась в другом.

С Псом Квайет всегда была в прохладных отношениях — она его не любила, а он отлично чувствовал ее неприязнь. Как только пальцы Квайет сомкнулись на бечевке, Пес залился оглушительным лаем. Она хотела схватить его и прыгнуть назад, но тут дверь в трейлер распахнулась.

Квайет поморщилась от яркого света.

— Стоять! — раздался голос.

От щелчка помпы по спине Венома пробежал холодок. Он знал, что Квайет в состоянии постоять за себя, но именно поэтому беспокоился вовсе не за Квайет.

— Опа, кто к нам пожаловал! Ной, иди сюда! — воскликнул Том.

— Это вы идите сюда, — донеслось из трейлера.

— А где твой дружок? — спросил Том, сжимая «А-5» в потных ладонях.

Квайет, так и не встав с колен, пожала плечами.

— Я тут, — произнес Веном хриплым голосом и вышел на свет, вскинув руки.

Квайет раздраженно посмотрела на него через плечо: куда ты полез?

— Все нормально, — сказал он ей. — Я думаю, мы сможем договориться.

— Проходите, — улыбнулся Том. — Мы вас дождались.

На их кровати, прямо в ботинках на стеганом одеяле сидел Ной и ел бобы. Они открыли все кухонные шкафчики, кто-то рассыпал кофе и сахар по линолеуму, и сейчас особенно бросалась в глаза скошенность пола — банки с вырванной из стены полки скатились к левой стене. Ной и его друзья приложили много усилий, чтобы разрушить все до основания: выкинуть вещи из ящиков, перебить посуду, распотрошить подушки. Среди груды пуха лежала сережка Квайет – золотистое колечко, Веном подарил ей пару на четвертое июля, перед тем, как они ездили смотреть на салют.

Том остался в дверях с дробовиком. Беннет сидел на полу на ворохе одежды, протянув ноги. У бывшей кухни, от которой не осталось и камня на камне, если не считать электрической плитки, стоял Лерой и варил кофе в турке.

— А мы уже боялись, что вас не застанем, — радостно сказал Ной, зачерпнув еще бобов. — Беннет мне говорил, чтобы я плюнул и спать шел, хер его знает, где вас черти носят, а я сказал, подождем еще пять минуточек и по домам. И видишь, я был прав, Беннет. Не беспокойся, хозяюшка, мы нашли, чем угоститься.

— Что вам надо? — спросил Веном.

— Хотелось скоротать вечерок в хорошей компании, а твоя девушка не торопилась звать нас на ужин. Вот мы и пришли сами.

Ной вытер руки об одеяло, встал с кровати и подошел. Он был коренастый, ниже Венома на голову, и это могло бы выглядеть смехотворно, если бы не веселая пьяная злость, с которой он смотрел Веному в лицо снизу вверх.

Снаружи заливисто завыл Пес.

— Заткни эту собаку, Том! — с неожиданным бешенством заорал Ной. — Как ты думаешь, что нам надо, Док? — спросил он. — Вы притаскиваетесь в наш город, смотрите на нас свысока, как будто мы и мизинца вашего не стоим. Особенно баба твоя. Я дал ей работу, и что я получил взамен, а?

Веном протянул руку и оттеснил Квайет к стене. Она хмурилась и смотрела в пол. Ной ухмыльнулся, заметив жест, и подошел к ней так близко, что его нос уткнулся ей в щеку.

— Не волнуйся, я ничего ей не сделаю. Если она будет нормально себя вести.

Ной в корне не понимал ситуацию.

— Послушай, — сказал Веном, пытаясь выбрать нечто среднее между уважительным тоном и панибратским. — Что ты хочешь? Денег? Я готов дать тебе все деньги, которые у меня есть. Хочешь — забирай трейлер.

— Что нам ваш трейлер? У нас этих трейлеров — как собак нерезаных, — встрял Беннет.

— Мы уедем завтра же, — мягко ответил Веном. — Просто дай нам собрать вещи, и ты больше никогда про нас не услышишь.

— Сначала я хочу услышать извинения, — сказал Ной. — Особенно от нее, — добавил он, обдав лицо Квайет горячим дыханием.

— Она немая.

— Так пусть что-нибудь придумает, девчонка неглупая. Ты же неглупая? — спросил Том и дотронулся до ее щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Квайет как окаменела. Она смотрела в пустоту перед собой, приоткрыв рот, точно не слышала, что ей говорят.

— Она немая, — повторил Веном, встав между ними. — При всем желании она не сможет перед тобой извиниться.

Он даже не думал о собственной задетой гордости — после всех этих лет гордость в списке его приоритетов была на последнем месте.

— У нас есть деньги, скопленные за лето, — добавил Веном. — Они в коробке с инструментами под трейлером. Там немного, но большего я предложить не могу.

Ной все еще смотрел на Квайет со своим злобным прищуром, как будто обдумывал свой ответ, и вдруг расслабился.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я думаю, извинения немой девки не так уж и дорого стоят. Но завтра же вас здесь не будет.

— И вы не пойдете к копам, — добавил Лерой от плиты.

— Конечно, они не пойдут, — осклабился Ной. — Люди, которые приезжают из ниоткуда и живут на отшибе, никогда не ходят к копам. У них и своих проблем полно. Так ведь?

Веном кивнул. На душе стало неожиданно легко.

— Я покажу.

— Нет, — резко сказал Ной. — Пусть она покажет. Беннет, сходи с ней. Будь прилежной девочкой, — обратился он к Квайет. — Я верю, что в твоей хорошенькой головке есть здравый смысл. Слушайся Беннета, и потом мы еще посмеемся над этой историей.

Квайет посмотрела на Венома. Он еле заметно кивнул.

Ной заметил это и ухмыльнулся.

— Видишь, и Док со мной согласен. Хоть он и трус, но трус благоразумный.

Квайет спрыгнула на землю, и Беннет спустился за ней. Он отвел в сторону край джинсовой куртки и положив руку на револьвер на поясе.

— Тебе повезло, — заметил Ной, глядя перед собой в темноту. — И где ты ее отхватил?

— Мы работали вместе, — тихо ответил Веном.

Ной хотел отпустить какую-то остроумную и несомненно сальную ремарку, но тут Пес, почуяв Квайет, вдруг в очередной раз залился оглушительным лаем.

— Заткнись! — заорал Беннет. — Заткнись! Заткнись!

От выстрела Венома передернуло. Он успел забыть этот звук. Квайет резко вскинула голову. Веном видел, как чернота разлилась под ее надбровными дугами. Что-то поменялось в ней в одно мгновение – так приходят в движение створки венериной мухоловки, смыкаясь над пауком.

— Стой! — воскликнул Веном.

Но было поздно. Квайет исчезла. Беннет отшатнулся в удивлении, но сказать ничего не успел — Квайет уже была у него за спиной. Пальцы ее правой руки впились в его подбородок, левая легла на затылок, и шея Беннета хрустнула так быстро, что он не успел издать ни звука.

Зато закричал Ной. Самым разумным было бы броситься бежать через поле, но паника не дала Ною мыслить здраво. Он кинулся вглубь трейлера, к кровати, оттолкнув растерянного Лероя с дороги. Том сжал дробовик побелевшими пальцами и заозирался. Он все еще не понимал, что случилось.

Никто из них не понимал.

С тихим хлопком Квайет появилась в черном дыму. Веном знал, что все кончено, и теперь им придется убить их всех, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Земля уходила у него из-под ног. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти: не мог же он думать, что они останутся тут навсегда и через тысячи незначительных и одинаковых дней умрут по какой-нибудь упоительно ординарной причине — от рака печени или инфаркта?

Квайет схватила турку с плиты и плеснула Ною в лицо. Обжигающая кофейная жижа попала в глаза и полилась по щекам, и он пронзительно взвизгнул, отступив к кровати. Квайет не собиралась останавливаться — она ударила его по колену, и белый сустав, прорвав кожу, выскочил наружу. Нога Ноя по-птичьи согнулась в обратную сторону, он тут же рухнул на пол и закорчился, дергая всеми конечностями.

— Пожалуйста… — просипел он.

Квайет наступила ему на солнечное сплетение, грудная клетка с хрупаньем прогнулась под подошвой ее ботинка.

Тогда крик Ноя оборвался.

Квайет вытерла грязную подошву о его рубашку.

Том, который, не отрываясь, смотрел на Квайет, вдруг вышел из оцепенения и сделал шаг назад, вскинув свой «А-5». Веному повезло — весь гонор Тома был просто бравадой. Он никогда не стрелял в живого человека. По его телу прошла волна: он пытался побороть секундное наваждение, чтобы нажать на крючок, и Веном успел нырнуть вниз, когда Том все-таки выстрелил. На спину Венома брызнула деревянная крошка.

— Прости, — пробормотал Веном. — Прости, прости.

Он схватил Тома за руки, ткнув дулом ему под подбородок, положил свой палец поверх его пальца, успел зажмуриться, когда кровь хлынула в глаза, и сразу выронил дробовик.

Веном знал наверняка: когда стреляешь себе в голову, лучше стрелять в рот или висок. Если тебе так приспичило выстрелить снизу вверх, чтобы пуля прошла через челюсть, то угол между дулом и подбородком должен быть не больше сорока пяти градусов. Извечная ошибка неудачных самоубийц, которых еще можно спасти: без глаз, без носа, с осколками челюстей, торчащих во все стороны, будто кровавый хворост, их мозг оставался целым, пока лица сносило напрочь.

Том все еще жил. Он был слеп и не мог кричать, а только корчился на полу, завалившись набок, но Веному казалось, Том смотрит на него рыхлой сочащейся темной массой и видит его насквозь. Веном застыл: он может сколько угодно прикидываться «Доком», но все равно способен только на мертвое. Он вытер ладонью лицо, вспоминая все те разы, когда готов был умыться кипятком, лишь бы избавиться от него, содрать мясо с костей, пролезть внутрь, как будто где-то там, под пластами чужих мыслей, незнакомых сновидений и воспоминаний, сшитых кривыми и грубыми швами, теплился он настоящий, пусть даже безликий и безымянный, но все еще живой.

Он поднял дробовик с пола и выстрелил Тому в голову.

Лерой оказался умнее остальных — не зря он молчал почти всю дорогу. Когда Квайет наклонилась, чтобы поднять свою розовую сережку, выкорчеванную из мочки уха, он уже был на улице. Она отпихнула ногой изуродованное тело Ноя и пролезла под кровать. Пальцы сомкнулись на винтовке, и Квайет захлестнула едва забытая радость. В отличие от Венома, Квайет прекрасно знала, что с некоторыми людьми невозможно договориться.

Когда она появилась на крыше трейлера, Лерой успел убежать ярдов на двести.

Из открытой двери трейлера на вытоптанное поле падал длинный светлый прямоугольник, и колосья тихо шумели в бледном свете луны. В разгоряченное лицо дул прохладный ветер. Она видела стебли, сломанные по траектории его движения.

Двести пятьдесят ярдов.

Будучи живой, Квайет стреляла после третьего выдоха, задержав в легких воздух на пару секунд, и сейчас подобное промедление спасло бы Лерою жизнь.

Она вовсе не скучала по тем временам.

Триста ярдов.

Квайет выстрелила, и Лерой сразу упал.

Она спустилась на землю и тут же разделась. Теперь нужно было действовать быстро. Ее одежда была в собачьей и человечьей крови. Она дернула за ткань на спине, чтобы стащить с себя липкое драное платье, и крохотные пуговицы поскакали по земле. Оставшись в трусах и ботинках, Квайет перекинула ремень «Сэвэдж» через плечо и зашла в трейлер.

Веном?

Веном опустился на колени и смотрел на тело Тома, лежащее у порога. Квайет взмахнула рукой, чтобы привлечь его внимание, но Веном не отозвался, будто ждал, что с секунды на секунду Том встанет и уйдет домой. Она присела рядом на корточки и заглянула Веному в лицо, но он только закрыл глаза.

Ты не виноват, хотела сказать Квайет. Им не нужны были деньги — они бы убили нас в любом случае. Тебе не нужно становиться мучеником, чтобы доказать себе, что ты — не он. Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь, а на всех остальных нам плевать.

Но сказать она ничего не могла.

Вместо этого Квайет протянула руки и крепко прижала его к себе, так, что лицо Венома уткнулось в излучину ее шеи, пачкая кожу кровью. Так они просидели минуту. Квайет медленно гладила его затылку, слушая, как идет волнами от ветра пшеничное поле.

— Они бы убили нас в любом случае, — пробормотал Веном.

Квайет поднялась и дернула Венома за собой. Веном послушно стоял, пока Квайет одна за другой расстегивала пуговицы его заляпанной рубашки и ремень грязных джинсовых шорт.

Раздетые, они вышли на улицу, туда, где у тела Пса стояла бочка с дождевой водой, и отмыли лица и руки. Квайет запустила пальцы в отросшие волосы Венома, ногтями выскребая оттуда подсохшую кровь Тома и комья его мозгов.

Я — не он, повторял про себя Веном. Я — не он. Квайет сдала назад, чтобы развернуться, и в темном дверном проеме стали заметны очертания тела Тома. Его мертвая ладонь белела в лучах лунного света. Я — не он, повторял Веном, стараясь не думать о том, что выиграть тут невозможно, ведь если эта жестокость не выученная калька чужой жестокости, то ему остается только признать, что она — его личная, врожденная и родная.

* * *

— Я нашел их, — без прелюдий сказал Оцелот, глядя на золотую сережку в своей ладони.

— Фантом с тобой? — быстро спросил Миллер.

— Нет, но я опоздал всего лишь на десять часов, так что далеко они уйти не могли. Они убили четырех реднеков в городе Линн, округ Уинстон, Алабама. Это хорошие новости.

— А есть плохие?

— Их фотография оказалась на первой полосе «Бирмингем Таймс», — ответил Оцелот, глядя на газету.

Если бы неприятные последствия, из этой истории вышел бы отличный анекдот, подумал он, разглядывая засаленную на вид даже в черно-белом варианте кепку, которая прикрывала Фантому правый глаз.

— С другой стороны, он тут так выглядит, что даже Зеро бы с некоторой вероятностью мог бы не узнать в нем величайшего солдата столетья.

— Судя по твоему радостному настрою, они буквально у тебя в кармане, — отозвался Миллер, который с месяц назад отбросил все правила приличия и выдавал все реплики таким тоном, словно каждый звонок Оцелота отнимал у него по году жизни.

Оцелот старался звонить ему раз в три дня.

— Ты бы видел, во что они превратили трейлер. Знаешь, даже если все пойдет по плохому сценарию, и Фантома придется убить, я все равно признаю, что он был нам крайне полезен. Но я имел на Квайет далеко идущие планы, и мне искренне жаль, что она не оправдала моих надежд.

— Оказалась недостаточно влюблена в легенду? Или влюблена вовсе не в нее? — ехидно спросил Миллер.

Оцелот отсоединил скремблер, расплатился за сельтерскую и вышел. У аптеки на пыльной площадке стоял реднек с воспаленными красными глазами. На руках у него был плешивый пес, которого он баюкал, качаясь всем телом из стороны в сторону.

— Ну дела, — сказал он, завидев, что Оцелот держит газету открытой на злополучной фотографии. Ему не нужно было пояснять, о чем речь: события ярче в Линне не случалось за последние лет пятьдесят. — Это все Док сделал? А мне казался таким тихоней. Я бы понял еще, если бы военному резьбу снесло, но он…

— Это он тебе сказал, что не был на войне? — усмехнулся Оцелот.

— Ага.

— Стеснялся. Твой «Док» был в Сонгми. Спроси у него, что именно он там делал, когда снова пересечетесь.

Реднек открыл мягкий рот, обнажив подгнившие зубы.

Оцелот знал, что это мелочно, но отказать себе никак не мог. Он сунул газету в карман и пошел к стоянке.

* * *

Сначала они не останавливались, чередуя интерстейты с проселочными дорогами.

Предпочитали ехать через лес. Квайет сидела на пассажирском месте, закинув босые ноги на приборную панель. Смеркалось, из окна тянуло запахом сырой земли. Может, погода менялась от штата к штату, а может, подступала осень.

Веном почти ничего не говорил, хотя им следовало обсудить, что делать дальше. Очевидно, оставаться в Штатах было невозможно — не теперь, когда они заявили о своем присутствии с первой полосы «Бирмингем Таймс».

Не сговариваясь, они решили, что будут спать поочередно, пока не доберутся до границы, но ближе к вечеру на очередной двухполосной дороге машина начала издавать жалобные сипящие звуки и вдруг заглохла. Квайет подумала, что им явно не стоило оставлять ее в поле за трейлером на все лето, но делать было нечего — в стремительно густеющих сумерках она поковырялась в капоте, но вскоре совсем стемнело, не говоря уже о том, что старый «Форд» очевидно умер с концами.

— Дойдем до ближайшего города, а там разберемся, как нам уехать на юг, — сказал Веном. — Купим машину. Найдем «Грейхаунд». Кто-нибудь нас подкинет.

И они пошли.

На рассвете лес кончился, снова начались поля. Им попалась первая заправка с крошечным магазином. Заспанный мальчик за кассой, мгновенно напомнивший Веному о Томе, сказал, что через тридцать минут приедет их поставщик, и за скромное вознаграждение он точно будет готов подвезти их до города.

Через дорогу от колонки стоял обшарпанный дайнер, предназначенный, в основном, для дальнобойщиков. За немытыми окнами маячили смутные тени завтракающих, и Квайет показала на свое запястье. Тридцать минут.

Веном согласился — особого выбора у них не было. Квайет зашла первой, села на высокий стул у стойки, подобрав под себя одну ногу, а Веном рядом. Оба сидели, низко опустив головы и слегка соприкасаясь голыми коленями. Слишком энергичная для раннего часа девушка за стойкой налила им кофе и пообещала, что через семь минут все будет готово.

Квайет смотрела, как клубится молоко в чашке кофе, и рассеянно провела рукой по фарфоровой окружности.

— Мы все еще можем поехать в резервацию, — тихо сказал Веном. — Будет твой черед говорить за двоих.

Она помотала головой и быстро прочертила на стойке прямую линию ребром ладони.

— Придется идти через границу пешком.

Квайет пожала плечами — ничего такого, чего бы они не делали раньше.

— Ты права, — сказал Веном. — Главное, больше не останавливаться. Я сейчас вернусь.

Он встал и удалился в сторону туалетов. Квайет окунула в чашку кончик пальца. Кофе был горячим и горьким.

— Мэм?

Квайет вздрогнула. Девушка за стойкой в коротком форменном желтом платье и не очень чистом белом фартуке взмахнула рукой на уровне ее лица, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Там кто-то просит вас к телефону, мэм, — сказала девушка. — Какой-то мужчина. Он не назвал вас по имени, но больше никто не подходит по описанию. Он сказал — мрачная молодая женщина и с ней парень в кепке. Телефон в подсобке.

Тревога поднялась в груди как приступ тошноты. Кто мог им звонить? Кто мог знать, что они здесь? Квайет быстро встала, поднырнула под стойку и скользнула в подсобку. Телефонная трубка лежала на стопке журналов, неизбежная и неумолимая. Квайет схватила ее с такой силой, что пластиковый корпус издал жалобный треск.

— Ты не дышишь, но я знаю, что ты там, — раздалось в трубке.

Она отчетливо слышала, как он усмехается, и прижала ладонь к губам, чтобы не заорать от злости. Ей не нужны были глаголы или существительные — сейчас достаточно было набора звуков, крика во всю силу связок, бессловесного воя, универсального на любом языке.

Квайет обернулась, ее взгляд заметался по сонным лицам завтракающих, кто, кто из них? Все еще пьяный после вчерашнего студент? Старик у окна, близоруко уткнувшийся в промасленную газету? Трое молчаливых водителей фур, сосредоточенных на жевании пережаренной ветчины?

— Тсс, — сказал он, как будто почуял ее злость через тысячи миль. — Слушай меня внимательно. Сейчас ты возьмешь своего Дока, пройдешь через кухню — не оставив за собой следов, а не как в прошлый раз. В миле на север через поле проходит железная дорога. У тебя есть минута. Время пошло.

Он бросил трубку, и Квайет повесила телефон на рычаг с такой силой, что вырвала аппарат из стены. Всю ее существо бросилось к противоположной стене, к дверям туалетов — она мгновенно протекла под столами, незримая и стремительная, и спустя секунду рука Квайет сомкнулась на запястье Венома.

— Я просил тебя больше так не делать, — сказал он с беззлобным удивлением. — Что-то случилось?

Она кивнула и потянула его за собой, сшибая стулья на своем пути.

— Эй! — закричала официантка.

За стойкой они свернули к маятниковым дверям кухни. Жар и запах горелого масла ударил Веному в нос. Он обернулся — когда двери в очередной раз качнулись в противоположную сторону, Веном увидел такую знакомую фигуру в плаще у входа. Красная рука метнулась к бедру, от визга официантки щелчка взведенного курка он не услышал. Двери снова сомкнулись.

Повар выдал витиеватую конструкцию из ругательств, но Веном только смахнул груду сковородок с железного стеллажа.

Они выскочили на склад, перепрыгнули через тяжелые пластиковые бочки с мукой, до двери оставалось всего ничего. Квайет выбила ее плечом. До самого горизонта, насколько хватало глаз, убегали желтые колосья высотой в человеческий рост. Куда теперь, хотел спросить Веном, но она, отбросив все меры предосторожности, с громким хлопком исчезла и вновь появилась в двадцати футах. Сухие стебли били Венома по голым предплечьям. Квайет мелькала где-то впереди. Легкие жгло с непривычки, и так хотелось обернуться. Он думал о том, что лучше застрелится, чем позволит Оцелоту забрать себя. Он сделает все что угодно, чтобы не возвращаться.

Он скорее перестанет дышать, чем вернется назад.

Раздался стук, какое-то дребезжание, тишину взрезал протяжный гудок, и Квайет исчезла в громадном облаке черного дыма. На языке оседал угольный привкус, и Веном на секунду испугался, что потеряет ее в этом дыму навсегда. Мысль внушала страх: он не помнил себя без Квайет, словно до нее его просто не существовало. Веном выкрикнул ее имя, но оно потонуло в новом гудке, и он едва успел остановиться, когда прямо перед носом замелькала стальная стена.

Это был поезд.

Квайет оказалась уже на самой платформе — она склонилась вперед и протянула руку. Веном схватился за ржавую лестницу, вскарабкался вверх и спрыгнул на дно почти пустого грузового вагона на тонкий слой песка. Локомотив снова издал гудок, над головой понеслись ветки деревьев, Веном упал на спину, пытаясь отдышаться.

Он посмотрел на Квайет — она села рядом, прижав колени к груди.

— Откуда ты знала, что он придет? — спросил Веном.

Квайет только пожала плечами и убрала прядь волос, прилипшую к его мокрому лбу.

Вагон уносил их все дальше от дайнера. От стука колес начинало клонить в сон. Квайет тихо запела на незнакомом языке. Веном смотрел вверх, на громадное прозрачное высокое небо, обрамленное углом стальных стен платформы. Конечно, у них нет всего времени на свете, думал он. Но сколько-то еще у них есть.

* * *

— Надеюсь, ты не поспешил обрадовать Босса раньше времени. Некрасиво бы вышло, — сказал Миллер, медленно закинув ногу на стол.

— Они знали, что я там буду, — невозмутимо произнес Оцелот. — Полчаса назад мы установили их точное местоположение, но за пять минут до моего появления они знали, что я буду там. У тебя нет предположений, как так вышло?

— Я говорил тебе — это не моя работа, Оцелот. Наверное, твоя громкая шпионская слава неслась впереди тебя, — кисло усмехнулся Миллер.

— Ты уверен?

— О, — ответил Миллер, сымитировав запатентованный Оцелотом обманчиво сладкий тон. — Когда это _я_ тебе врал?

Трубка снова зашумела помехами скремблера. Оцелот молчал.

— Ладно, — сказал Миллер. — Удачно тебе отчитаться перед Боссом. Надеюсь, его не очень расстроит тот факт, что он убил четырех человек в какой-то алабамской дыре и попал в газеты в джинсовых шортах.

— И все-таки, — отстраненно произнес Оцелот, прикидывая что-то в уме, — в чем смысл четыре месяца жить в трейлере и бесцельно таскаться по югу, даже не пытаясь заручиться чьей-то поддержкой? Чего они хотят?

Миллера особенно бесило, когда Оцелота тянуло на бесполезные абстрактные разговоры, имевшие смутное отношение к работе. В такие минуты в голову закрадывалось омерзительное подозрение, что Оцелот видит в их отношениях нечто большее, чем вынужденный союз двух абсолютно разных людей, объединенных общим делом и силой своей симметричной неприязни.

— Абсолютно очевидно, чего они хотят, — сказал Миллер.

— Просвети меня. Чего же?

Того же, чего и я, подумал Миллер.

— Чтобы их, наконец, оставили в покое.

Он повесил трубку, тяжело поднялся со стула и вышел на восточную платформу. Со стрельбища неслись звуки выстрелов, кричали чайки. Миллер смотрел на океан и чувствовал, как внутри оседает гнев. Его собственная мутная тень колыхалась внизу на воде. Тут уже нечего было спасать. Но кого-то другого спасти еще было можно.

А Оцелот пусть побегает. Ему полезно.


End file.
